


Serpent Quest

by Andromakhe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Family, Gen, Integration, Meditation, Solidarity, dreamscape, unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU after "Serpent Hunt" and mild Leo/Karai. Karai knows Splinter is her father. She also knows she has turtle brothers. But knowing is not enough. Karai may be home, but the family is not whole. Ties must be strengthened, assurance gained. But Karai will find her brothers are already waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> This story is AU after "Serpent Hunt" and draws its inspiration from "Vision Quest." 
> 
> I’m aware sais don’t really have to be sharpened, but bare with me. Artistic license.
> 
> This fic is fluffy. But that’s probably not a surprise to anyone who knows my style. Nevertheless, I know high sugar content is not to everyone’s taste, so warning in advance.
> 
> To everyone who hasn’t been frightened off yet, enjoy.

The Hamato clan was standing around the kitchen of the O’Neil farmhouse, leaning against counters, the stove, the refrigerator. Out of consideration for Casey, as well as the fact the city was just about devoid of humans, it was decided that Leo’s original plan to have a headquarters outside the city should be followed. The farmhouse was perfect for this purpose, so there they were for the time being. 

The Turtles were telling Splinter and Karai about their experiences during their separate spirit journeys. Splinter mentioned he’d done the ritual as well, long ago, with Shen. Apparently, he’d done it more than once throughout his life, generally after some life-changing event. He should have done it when he adopted the Turtles, but for obvious reasons, he couldn’t leave them alone long enough to do it properly. He said he would talk to April about undertaking it again soon, now that the setting was right and everyone could manage a few days without him safely. Splinter left in search of her and Leo broke the solemn silence.

"Karai, have you ever done the spiritual refinement ritual?" Leo queried, all four brothers awaiting the answer curiously.

"no," Karai hissed. "At least, not the spiritual aspect. I’ve had survival training and meditation is a given, but the Shredder doesn’t take much stock in self-discipline." She stared hard at Leo for a moment, as though daring him to affirm that, but Leo kept a neutral expression and merely nodded blandly. A little disappointed, Karai said, "You don’t look surprised."

Leo shrugged. "I can’t say that I am." His tone was just as bland as his demeanor.

Karai shook her head, wanting more from him than polite diplomacy. "Why do you ask?" she said, her tone subtly challenging.

"Because we four have done it, and so has Master Splinter." Leo spoke gently, soothingly, as though trying to head off conflict.

"And what if I don’t wish to do it?" Karai asked combatively, smirking. "What if I said it’s not my thing, that I don’t see the value in it?"

Leo blinked, surprised. Raph smirked at Leo and winked at Karai, who gave a hiss of laughter. Leo hesitated.

"What, Fearless? Can’t order her around? Your girlfriend?" Raph’s smirk widened and his eyes glittered with mocking laughter.

Leo pursed his lips angrily. "Stay out of this, Raph," he warned.

"Still not commanding her, I see." 

Leo frowned as his eyes narrowed. 

Donnie stepped in. "Raph, let it go," he advised.

"Of course, you’d take his side," Raph grumped.

Donnie sighed, looking at Leo as if to say, "I tried."

Leo shook his head at Donnie, waving a hand to dismiss the apology, and turned to Karai. "I confess that’s, um, disappointing. As team leader, I could command you to undertake the ritual anyway. But I know that wouldn’t go over well. I’m asking instead, as a brother, that you do it for the family. A gesture of solidarity, if you will. And speaking from personal experience, the effort is worthwhile. Meditate on it." He winked, smiling, eyes laughing.

Karai heaved a sigh, shaking her own head in affectionate exasperation. "Leo, sometimes you are so frustrating. You know how much I was looking forward to storming off in a self-righteous rage at being commanded like a servant?" Leo chuckled at this, soft and just a little smug. "I suppose I’d better be on my way. If I remember correctly, this is meant to be highly personal and solitary."

"Are you sure you don’t want to eat first?" Leo asked, concerned. 

Karai paused and turned around, already heading outside. "Don’t worry. I’m a good hunter." She bared her fangs and carried on, Leo looking after her with a worried frown until she disappeared from view. Without a word, he left to find his sensei.

Leo found Splinter alone in April’s room, already deep in meditation. Closing the door silently, he headed downstairs and passed through the living room, where Casey was watching something on TV. Leo paused long enough to ensure he kept the volume reasonable so as not to disturb Sensei. He found April on the swing.

"Karai’s gone on a spirit quest," Leo said. "I meant to tell Sensei but he’s busy. Would you let him know whenever he’s free?"

"Sure," April answered.

"I’m also planning to set up camp with Raph, Donnie, and Mikey tonight, in case Karai returns early. It took us a few days, so I’m thinking it’ll be similar for her, but no one should travel alone at night."

April nodded agreement. "Is it really necessary for all of you to escort her?"

"No," Leo answered. "But in case we need to search for her, it’s better that we take it in shifts and have a rendezvous point, and that needs all of us."

"I understand," April murmured. "So you want me and Casey to stay here and guard Sensei and the house?"

"Please," Leo nodded.

April smirked. "Of course. Besides, you boys might need us to bail you out."

Leo raised his eyebrows. "And then again, we may not. But I admit it’s happened before."

Splinter completed his ritual, which was a combined healing and honing, that same night. His boys noticed he looked more determined and peaceful. He told them privately that he’d met Shen and told her of their family. Shen was pleased to know Miwa was with him, that he hadn’t forgotten her, that he had a reason to live again. And she’d reminded him that the Shredder mustn’t be dealt with in vengeance, that his focus had to be his children.


	2. Integrated

True to her word, Karai managed to find a bird’s nest, swallowing eggs whole. She also managed to creep up on a frog, inject it with venom, and supplement the eggs. She carried on eating whatever she could catch until she was full, allowing her instinct to take over. Her human mind was a bit disgusted, but she reminded herself that one can’t really be choosy when foraging. Being able to swallow food whole was definitely a plus as well. So long as she could find a place to hide in peace. 

Her shelter came in the form of an abandoned animal den, a burrow underground. She slept a while and when she woke and poked her head outside, she noticed the cooler night temperature and the half moon and retreated back inside. 

Suddenly, she was afraid. She was all alone and just realized she hadn’t thought to keep track of where the house was in her search for lunch. How would she meet up with the guys if she hadn’t the faintest idea where to go? She remembered a creek, but that was it. Why hadn’t she been more observant? She hoped the guys would come looking for her in a couple days. She didn’t think the ritual would take longer than that and she was sure she could manage by herself for that long without too much trouble. That decided, she fell asleep again and the next time she woke, it was dawn, though the sun hadn’t risen yet. 

Karai lay coiled on the cool ground of the den, not allowing her mind to fully wake yet. She drifted, half-asleep and rapidly losing consciousness. She took deep, slow breaths, focusing on the sensation. She could not fall asleep. She had work to do. 

Karai began to dream, but she was not asleep. She remained in that state between, just where she wanted to be. Her mind was not alert enough to question, but not so unaware that she could not remember. She found herself slithering alongside a winding river. It began as the creek she’d passed earlier, but as she continued beside it, she heard the roar of rapids and even felt spray mist her face.

The river disappeared and Karai found herself clinging to the edge of a pit by her tail as the ground fell away. The bottom of the pit was lined with spikes and the fall was long. Panicking, she tried to pull herself back onto the solid ground behind her. But she was stretched too far and when she coiled back, she nearly lost her grip on the edge.

She barely finished thinking the name, calling in fear, when Leo appeared on the other side of the pit, holding a coiled rope. But he didn’t throw it to her.

"I might be endangered," he explained. "It’s Raph who’s known for his strength."

On cue, Raph appeared beside Leo, regarding Karai hanging over the pit. He tied one end of the rope around his waist and threw the free end to Karai, who caught it with one of her hands. She tied it around her middle but didn’t let go of the edge of the pit. There was enough rope that it was slack between them. Leo and Raph each held a section of rope, ready to pull her across, but she didn’t spring. She looked back at Raph uncertainly, as though expecting some sort of trick. 

"What?" Raph challenged. "Think I’ll let you fall in there? Leo would kill me, you know."

"Don’t listen to Raph, Karai," Leo cut in. "even if I weren’t here, you’re family. Raph would respect that."

Karai didn’t look convinced. "He doesn’t like me," she said quietly, with certainty. "And I know nothing of family loyalty. If I ever fought alongside you, it wasn’t out of a sense of obligation. I wanted to."

Raph broke in testily. "I can hear you, you know. And you’re not going to last forever like that."

Karai had to admit Raph had a point. Her tail was starting to hurt and to feel the strain of her weight. But still, she hesitated.

Donnie and Mikey suddenly appeared behind Leo and Raph. They moved so that Mikey stood by Leo and Donnie beside Raph.

"Donnie and Mikey, right?" Karai asked.

"It’s what friends and family call us," Mikey affirmed happily.

"How can you be so cheerful when Karai’s dangling over a pit of spikes?" Donnie asked, worried and a little exasperated.

"She’s fine," Mikey grinned.

It was then that Karai’s tail slipped a little. She caught herself but she was now almost a foot closer to the spikes than before.

"Come on, Karai," Raph muttered impatiently. "Let go and we’ll pull you across. Donnie and Mikey will probably help, too."

Karai looked at Leo, then Raph, then back to Leo.

Leo looked Karai straight in the eyes and simply said, "I trust them."

And Karai nodded, tensed, and launched herself toward the turtles with all her strength. The brothers pulled her to safety and ensured Raph didn’t get pulled into the pit. Safely on the other side, Karai met each brother’s gaze directly and said, "Thanks, guys."

Leo smiled, warm and kind. Donnie nodded formally. Raph scowled, but Karai noted that the scowl didn’t reach his eyes, which showed appreciation for her words. Mikey was grinning excitedly, eyes promising mischief. He tackled Karai and Leo, hugging them both, while Leo drew Donnie into the group with an arm around him and Karai pulled Raph in with her coils.

But a sinister laugh sounded from behind leo. Karai went rigid and launched herself at the blades coming for Leo’s neck. Leo leapt aside instinctively, drawing a katana and intercepting the blades descending toward Karai just in time. Karai flattened herself against the ground and wound her tail around the Shredder’s ankles, pulling viciously as she slithered toward the edge of the pit. The Shredder was yanked away from Leo and unceremoniously toppled onto his back. Raph made a sort of noose with the rope and motioned to Karai to lift his legs off the ground. She did so and he threw the noose around them. Raph pulled the noose tight and Karai released the Shredder, swinging her tail into the backs of his thighs, the combined force flipping him into the pit. Raph let go of the rope as the Shredder plummeted into the spikes, yelling on the way down. Karai watched, impassive. Leo sheathed his sword and also looked on, nodding to Karai and Raph. "Nice teamwork," was his proud comment.

"I don’t think he’s dead," Karai cautioned.

Leo nodded. "Probably not. But I don’t know how he’ll get out of there."

"That’s a good point," Karai allowed. "maybe he’ll starve."

"So he’s imprisoned," Leo mused. "Hmmm. This seems like suitable revenge, don’t you think? After what he did to you."

Karai snorted a laugh. "No sushi for him. And no one will come to break him out."

"Maybe if he cared about someone other than himself…" Leo trailed off.

Karai suddenly looked down at the ground, body sagging forlornly. "I could have been him. I was him."

"You’re not him," Leo snapped, a little too vehemently.

"Leo-"

"You’re not," he repeated firmly.

"Not anymore," Karai murmured.

Leo sighed.

"You know it’s true, Leo."

"Karai, it’s different. He has no remorse."

"Remorse doesn’t mean anything. He still did those things - killed my mother, lied to me, tried to kill you." Karai gasped. "We both tried to kill you."

"Yes, but I’m betting only you regret it."

"I…" Karai turned partially away, but nodded once. Leo squeezed Karai’s arm firmly and she turned back to him, looking at him properly again. "The Shredder will always be connected with me. I see that now." She turned her back to the pit, Leo following suit, and began slithering away without a backward glance. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey fell into step behind them. Karai called back to them as she moved. "I need you guys to show me how to keep him behind me." To Leo, she said, "All of you."

"Don’t worry, sis," Mikey called optimistically. "We’ll show you how to be a family. Soon, you’ll be wrestling with us, competing at video games, getting sick of pizza. We have to find you a skateboard."

Donnie frowned morosely. "It’s not all joy and warmth. Feelings get hurt a lot," he opined. "It’s usually Raph’s fault. Empathy doesn’t come naturally to him. He sometimes forgets about it."

Karai nodded back at Donnie. "That’s not news. I’m used to it. It’s how I grew up."

Leo stepped away from Karai unconsciously, scowling darkly. "I’ll try to show you more good times than bad. As they said, family is a mixed bag. But at the end of the day, it’s better to have than to not have. It’s knowing that there are people in this world who will always forgive you, always love you, and always fight for you. Because if you can’t trust your family, you can’t trust anyone." Leo nodded firmly.


	3. Intertwined

Karai came to herself suddenly, but she knew she’d changed. She still didn’t know how to find her brothers, though. This saddened rather than frightened her. She found she was worried about them. All of them. _Don’t be ridiculous,_ she told herself. _They’re together. You’re the one in danger._ But she knew anything could happen. 

It had been a day since her last meal and she still wasn’t hungry. She wasn’t full, either, but she’d probably be fine until the night or the next morning. Not having any immediate need to leave her shelter, she debated. It would be safer to stay there rather than to move and possibly go the wrong way. But what if…She shook her head. She would stay. It took her long enough to find her current place and there was no guarantee she’d find one when night came again. She remembered Leo’s warning, that the woods were dangerous at night because of yet another accidental mutagen spill. But it was day now, and she went outside to see if she could make any guess as to which way she’d been moving. She tried to remember how she’d approached the burrow. She knew it hadn’t been directly. She angled herself the way she thought she’d been facing. She remembered seeing the entrance off to her right and that she’d had to circle around to investigate inside. At this realization, she changed her mind. She’d head home now. She had a direction. She had no reason to stay.

Striking off in the direction she’d chosen, she made steady progress, but she couldn’t really be sure she’d selected the correct path. After moving for hours and not seeing any sign of water, she wondered if she’d gotten turned around somewhere. It was now dusk. She had to find somewhere to rest, and soon.

A deer galloped past her and stopped, turning around and staring at her. It turned, trotted away, and looked at her again, this time with Splinter’s form. Becoming a deer again, it continued on its way and Karai began following it. It trotted steadily ahead and Karai slithered around trees, over roots, over logs and through leaves. Twilight was just about gone when Karai scented the creek she remembered from the day before. The deer was nowhere to be found.

Karai crossed the creek and she began to recognize where she was. She noted familiar landmarks - a flat slab of stone one could bask in the sun on, a hollow in a tree too small for her to fit into. Certain of her path now, she made for home, only to be stopped by the sound of a swinging chain and a cry of, "Booyakasha!"

Karai gasped and reared back, the chain missing her by inches. Mikey jumped down from his perch in a tree, grinning. "Ha," he called triumphantly. "You didn’t notice me."

"Mikey, you could have given me a heart attack," Karai scolded, but her tone was relieved and impressed.

Donnie stepped out from behind a nearby tree, casually spinning his staff. His face was unreadable, but he nodded to Karai, shook his head at Mikey, and disappeared behind the tree again.

"Donnie, you’re not coming with us?" Karai asked.

"Guard duty," he said simply.

"But what if-" Karai began.

"You were the only notable thing to happen since last night," Donnie assured. "It’s more a precautionary thing. We take turns. Now that you’re back, we’ll probably head home tomorrow morning, since we do have to travel a couple hours."

Karai looked sharply at Donnie. "Travel?"

"If you wanna help," Mikey put in, "Leo would probably okay it. But you should show yourself at camp first."

Karai nodded as she put two and two together. "To tell the truth, I think I’m too tired to be much help," she admitted sheepishly. "I’ve been moving all day. I think I got lost. A deer led me here."

"A…deer?" Donnie confirmed, eyebrows raised curiously as he came into view again.

"Yeah," Karai nodded. "It could change shape. It sounded like the deer you guys mentioned before. It seemed to want me to follow."

Mikey and Donnie exchanged a knowing look. "Leo might be interested in hearing that" was all Donnie would say on the matter.

Karai hmm’ed thoughtfully as she and Mikey moved along, Donnie taking up his post again. 

Raph and Leo were maintaining their weapons when Mikey and Karai arrived. Raph nodded an acknowledgement and went back to sharpening his sai, but Leo stood and sheathed his polished blade smoothly before putting his cloth in his belt. "Good to see you returned safely," he greeted Karai.

"I almost didn’t," Karai replied, glancing around the big tent they’d set up.

"What?" Leo retorted sharply, alarmed.

Karai chuckled. "I wasn’t attacked or anything. I did the attacking. But I did get lost on the way back. A strange deer helped me. He actually looked like Father for a few seconds. At least, I think he did. I can’t be sure anymore."

The rhythmic sound of the sai scraping against stone stopped abruptly.

"You think the deer was Sensei?" Leo queried, stroking his chin thoughtfully in an unconscious mirroring of Splinter.

"Maybe. All four of you encountered it, and you said you spoke to Father’s spirit before your quests. And I think Raph said it was always with you or close by, as though tracking or stalking. I think it was more guarding. I think he did the same for me because…because we’re family." She whispered the last few words as though just understanding their import at that moment, truly feeling the words for the first time.

Leo smiled happily but Raph snorted. "And you just realized this now?" His tone dripped sarcasm. He even rolled his eyes in Karai’s direction.

Karai hissed, glaring down at him. "Hey, I don’t need your-"

But Leo lay a gentle, restraining hand on her arm, shaking his head no.

"But he-" Karai protested.

Leo shook his head again, more emphatically this time, as his hand tightened and eyes darkened.

Karai backed down.

The sound of the sai began again. Leo resumed his seat and Karai found herself stretching out on some blankets near him, a hand brushing his fingers. She yawned hugely and stretched wearily, suddenly spent. Leo smiled gently at her and stroked her arm as she wriggled closer to him. Raph got up quietly, putting his sai away and heading off with Mikey to join Donnie without looking back. Karai noticed him leave, but Leo only had eyes for her. Karai lay on her stomach, body stretched out as much as possible, resting her head in Leo’s lap. She yawn again, this time with a contented sigh. "Raph," Karai murmured drowsily. "I think he left to relieve Donnie and Mikey. Maybe you should go, too."

"I’ll go when they return. There’s still a little time. Rest now," he murmured tenderly as he stroked the side of her head rhythmically.

Comfortable and fulfilled in a way she couldn’t remember ever feeling, she didn’t need to be told twice.

And when the Hamato juveniles returned safe and successful, Splinter knew the family was whole in spirit as well as the flesh. His students, his children, his wards - he felt more strongly than ever that he had to ensure their futures. That was why the Shredder and the Kraang had to be stopped, why he had to stay alive, why he had to be willing to risk death. But for the first time, Splinter acknowledged, accepted and appreciated that his young ones had ensured his continued existence on multiple occasions. They had saved him emotionally, mentally, and spiritually. They were his life, his heart, his soul. They were a team, him and them. And with this realization, his heart filled with love and grief and fear and pride. As his family’s collective voices of joy and respect filled his ears and Leo began to kneel before him, he held up a paw. Leo stood fully and Splinter motioned the group around him, ears lifted and arms spread wide. AT first, the group stared at him uncertainly and glanced at each other for help. But a bright, broad grin appeared on Mikey’s face as he looked at Splinter and the family surrounding him and pounced on his father with a squeal. When Splinter smiled and held Mikey close to his heart, Leo chuckled softly and hugged them both simultaneously. Raph and Donnie looked at each other, but Raph shrugged and Donnie smiled as they joined the group, Raph hugging Mikey while Donnie embraced Leo. Karai lay her hands on Leo and Splinter’s shoulders, twining her coils around each brother’s shell individually until she came back around to Splinter, wrapping a final coil over his back as he wrapped his tail around hers. They were one.


End file.
